


One Life to Give

by agent_ontario



Series: The Total of My Fics [18]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Silver Light, dedicated to Cayde-6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_ontario/pseuds/agent_ontario
Summary: Her Ghost is lying at her feet, and her Light feels strange. The Darkness deepens, and Oryx looms above. She has one life left to give, and she'll do it gladly. Dedicated to Cayde-6 and his poor Ghost!





	One Life to Give

**Author's Note:**

> Bungie! Why must you break our hearts? This is dedicated to Cayde-6 and his poor Ghost!

I stand before who calls himself "King", and I am devoid of fear. Beyond it. My heart is sure and steadfast.

I know what to do. Even if it costs me everything. . .

This is my second life. I was granted it by the Traveler.

The one who revived me - my most faithful friend - is gone. There is a Ghost-shaped hole where she was in my soul. "I'm sorry," she whispered before she died, and her Light stolen by the beast who stands before me.

I will avenge her. I will avenge my team, before they need to be avenged.

I will make sure my son doesn't have to be afraid of the monsters in the Dark.

I stand up. My Light feels strange, and pressure grows in the air of the throne realm. My ears popped and blood roared in my ears.

I drop my fusion rifle, its ammunition spent. I could've asked a teammate for more, but I didn't. It was useless now.

I scoop up my silent Ghost - her eye is dark - and hold her cupped in my hands. Those hands trembled.

This is my life, my Light, to give. . . And I will give it gladly to make sure Humanity survives and reclaims what was stolen from us.

I guess this is goodbye.

My Light surged, and felt different. It didn't feel like Arc, or Void, or Sol.

It felt like all of them, yet none of them.

A strand of silver hair fell into my view, and I realized it was glowing. Silver.

Silver Light, I realized. The most powerful and most difficult to obtain form of Light. I'd only heard about it in legends and the dustiest of books in the Warlock library.

I guess Queen Mara was right. I do have a special destiny.

My mouth opened into a wordless cry -

And the world exploded into white.

<^^>

The time will come when you'll have to rise  
Above the best, improve yourself  
Your spirit never dies

Farewell, I've gone to take my throne above,  
Don't weep for me  
Cause this will be the labor of my love

Here we are.  
Don't turn away now  
We are the warriors that built this town  
Here we are.  
Don't turn away now  
We are the warriors that built this town from dust.

~Warriors, by Imagine Dragons.

**Author's Note:**

> Cookies for those who can guess where the "Silver Light" thing came from.


End file.
